AMOR EN LA TORTILLERIA AGAPE (Humor Al Estilo México)
by GuangHongJi3
Summary: Yuri a puesto su propia tortilleria , pero al tener tantos pedidos y el no poder repartir las tortillas y al mismo tiempo atender su negocio decide contratar a alguien para repartir los pedidos y es donde conoce a Otabek un chico que necesita empleó y toma el trabajo de repartidor .pero después de tanto tiempo de soportarse el uno al otro , el amor crece entre ellos
1. Chapter 1

PONIENDO ANUNCIOS PARA BUSCAR REPARTIDOR

La tortilleria Agape era una de las mejores del pueblo ( si no les gusta , se lo puedo cambiar ) San Benito ( XD) debido a su gran calidez pues en sus tortillas eran las mejores el dueño era un chico Ruso de tan solo 24 años de edad hermosos ojos verde y cabello rubio . Yuri había llegado hace varios años sin dinero, sin casa, sin conocer a nadie y sin hablar español. Había querido cruzar a los Estados Unidos con el deseo de tener una mejor vida, pero no pudo hacerlo y se quedó en México.

Vago por un tiempo hasta que lo encontró un viejo amigo Viktor Nikiforov un chico algo mayor que el que había huido de su casa a los 19 años, en ese tiempo tampoco era de clase alta pero él lo acogió en su pequeña casa y con esfuerzo logro emprender un negocio que seguía siendo bastante exitoso y pos supuesto hablar perfectamente el español.  
Su tortilleria era la mejor, siempre tenía pedidos muy grandes pero para el no eran un reto , el maldito reto era ir a repartir los ya que al mismo tiempo tenía que estar en la tortilleria en algunas veces Viktor su amigo le hacía el paro ( favor) de ir a dejar los pedidos a veces aunque la pinche gasolina ya estaba subiendo con eso del maldito gobierno y el condenado gasolinaso necesitaba a alguien para el trabajo.  
Porque por el amor de dios le estaba hiendo jodidamente bien.  
Viktor: Sería bueno que pongas un anunció en el periódico - un hombre de cabello gris y corto con flequillo en su lado izquierdo y ojos azules que se retrancaba mesa mientas su querido amigo pesaba en su bascula las tortillas - Yuri .  
No es mala idea anciano - envuelve las tortillas en el papel estraza - el chino y el iglesias no son suficientes apenas y podemos descansar como para mandar los pedidos y tu cuando puedes me haces el favor -.  
Viktor: Te saldría mas barato si contratas a un chico o chica que tenga una moto y reparta - sonríe - .  
Yuri: Bueno tienes razón anciano - suspira - pondré el anunció en el periódico.  
Viktor: Me parece bien - sonríe - por cierto ¿Donde están Guang y Leo?- buscándolos con la mirada .  
Yuri: De seguro han dan picándose el dedo entre ellos .  
Viktor: Estas celoso .  
Yuri: No digas tonterías - deja los pedidos a lado -.  
Viktor: Woo - ve hacia la calle - .  
Yuri: Que?-.  
Viktor: Al parecer abrirá un nuevo negocio - .  
Yuri: Haber - se extiende para ver - ahh una nueva carnicería.  
Viktor: Deberíamos ir a presentarnos.  
Yuri: Más bien debes de ir a dejar los pedidos .-  
Viktor: Si ya voy - toma unos cuantos paquetes mientras Yuri le ayuda con otros.  
Al poco tiempo ya Viktor se había ido a repartir.  
Yuri quiero un kilo de tortillas por favor - llego una señora - como las de siempre .  
Yuri: Claro doña Carmelita en un momento se lo pesó - se pone a pesar las tortillas .-  
Gracias Yuri - mira al rededor de la tortilleria - por cierto quiero pedirte un pedido un poco grande .  
Yuri: Usted dirá doña Carmen - le envuelve las tortillas -.  
Quisiera unos 7 kilitos de tortillas como por eso de las 5:30 de la tarde en mi casa - le paga el kilo y toma sus tortillas - .  
Yuri: Mm - se queda pensativo - esta bien haré lo posible por mandárselas a esa hora como vera el negocio se a hecho algo grande y bueno ninguno de los chicos puede - mete el dinero en el cajón.  
Sería bueno que contrates a un repartidor - carga sus tortillas.  
Yuri: Si es lo mejor - ve llegar a Leo y a Guang acomodándose la ropa - _No_ _se_ _porque_ _pero_ _mi_ _sentido_ _arácnido_ _me_ _dice_ _que_ _esos_ _estuvieron_ _haciendo_ _otra_ _cosa_ de hecho pondré un anunció en el periódico  
Bueno hijito no te quito tu tiempo me tengo que ir - se da la vuelta - gracias y que dios te bendiga Yuri.  
Yuri: Para servirle doña Carmelita - ve a Guang y a Leo - ustedes quiero que vayan a la editorial ( soy ignorante y no tengo idea de como se llama ) y pongan el anuncio de que se ofrece empleo de repartidor el pago serán $250 pesos con almuerzo y comida.  
Guang: Ahh si señor - se inclina rápido y sale de la tortilleria.  
Yuri: Bien- .

Pues no se tardó en llegar un joven algo apuesto ( Nah mentira , estaba guapísimo ) que llegó con su moto para el empleo.  
Un tipo que le daría un giro de 90° a la vida de Yuri Plisetsky.

 _ **Pedido**_ _**para**_ _ **el**_ _ **grupo**_ _ **Otabek**_ _ **Papu!**_  
 _ **Con**_ _ **cariño**_ _ **y**_ _ **hecho**_ _ **a**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **va**_ _ **,**_ _ **perdonen**_ _ **si**_ _ **hay**_ _ **errores.**_


	2. Chapter 2- VIENDO EL DICHOSO ANUNCIO

Las mañanas se disfrutan con un buen café para iniciar el día con unas grandes ganas de trabajar. La cremería "Eros" había abierto ese mismo día para conseguir unos clientes, después de todo estar en un país desconocido no sería malo ni traería sorpresas ¿cierto?

Sigo creyendo que deberías de buscar un empleo - hablo un chico con el pelo negro corto, desordenado y ojos marrones acomodando unos botes de crema alpura en un mueble.

Eso hago Yuuri - dijo un chico con cabello corto y con tonalidad negra con un corte estilo "Undercut" mientras leía el periódico - debo de encontrar algo por aquí.

Bueno si no encuentras nada Otabek puedes ayudar me en la cremería - le sonrió -.

Otabek: Claro que lo tengo en cuenta pero no siempre puedo estar al cuidado de mi tío - .

Yuuri: Para mí no hay problema en ello - se acercó a el - .

Otabek: Lo sé - suspiro - y te lo agradezco tío.

Yuuri : Mira - le señala un anuncio especial - tal vez este sea bueno .

Otabek: Es enfrente - mira hacia la puerta - .

Yuuri: Eso si es tener suerte Otabek .

Otabek : Supongo que si - sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro -.

Yuuri: Entonces ve antes de que alguien te gane -.

Otabek : De acuerdo- salio de la cremeria y fue a la tortilleria -.

Por otro lado Yuri estaba haciendo la masa mientras Leo calibraba la presión de la máquina y Guang acomodaba las tortillas que salían.

Otabek: Buenos días - entro al local -

Guang: Apenas estamos sacando las tortillas don si vuelve en unos 10 minutos ya podrá llevarse un kilito.

Otabek: No vengo por las tortillas de hecho vengo por lo del anuncio en el periódico - muestra el anuncio-.

Guang: Eso es con el jefecito - sonríe - .

Otabek: Podria hablar con el -.

Yuri: Aquí estoy - . 

Notas de la autora : Lo mejor es que la lean en wattpad ya que ahí es donde actualizo antes.


End file.
